


I'm Not Lying

by trrafalgarlaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trrafalgarlaw/pseuds/trrafalgarlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a liar my little Tsukki is. After all this time you’re still pretending to not care about volleyball.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post on this website and the first fanfiction I have written in about 8 million years. I forgot how much I loved it, though, so expect more from me whenever I'm not being a lazy POS. There is some strong language, but nothing horrible. Enjoy!

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima through the volleyball net as he landed easily on his feet, black sneakers squeaking slightly against the shined floor. Tsukishima stared back, panting slightly as small beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck, his black jersey absorbing them. The two looked at one another, only faintly aware of a volleyball bouncing on the floor somewhere. The next moments were silent, and then, suddenly there was applause – loud and roaring. For the first time since the end of the match, Kuroo looked away from Tsukishima. 

His brown eyes fixated on a rolling volleyball. It moved slowly against the gym floor behind Tsukishima’s legs. And suddenly, time sped up again. They won. They won. Before Kuroo even had a chance to react, his team was on top of him, hugging and screaming, gripping his red jersey tight between their fingers, stretching the number 1 over his back slightly. The captain laughed loudly, grinning like an idiot as his team cried around him. He was proud to be part of this team. He was overjoyed to finish off his third year with winning the spring tournament. 

He was heartbroken when he looked up. Before him, on the other side of the net, Tsukishima stood with his back to the celebrating team. The number 11 staring back at him. Kuroo let out a shaky breath. Before him, Tsukishima was hunched over, his hands gripping tightly at his knees. From this distance, Kuroo could see how short nails dug into the pale skin of Tsukishima’s legs. “Tsukki…” 

Tsukishima stood up straight, as if he heard Kuroo and faced his team head on, “I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet, but from where Kuroo was standing he faintly hear the way Tsukishima’s voice cracked.

Daichi was the first to speak up, “Don’t mind.” Moving forward, he clapped Tsukishima on the shoulder, “You made no mistakes…they were just stronger.” The two of them made eye contact, and when Daichi nodded to Kuroo, Kuroo returned the favor. “Line up!” The Karasuno captain called to his team. 

And they did. The two teams faced one another. There was a sharp contrast between them. Nekoma was filled with excited whispers and grins, while Karasuno was hunched over, jerseys seemingly too heavy on their bodies. And as the third years on Nekoma celebrated their end on a high; the third years on Karasuno ended theirs with a low.

Murmurs of “congratulations” and “good game” filled the row of students before, slowly, the teams broke apart. Kuroo was pulled back into the celebration that was Nekoma, and Tsukishima walked further away from him. As his team celebrated around him, Kuroo watched as Tsukishima gathered his things and pushed his way out of the gym, shrugging off anyone who got in his way. 

“You’re upset.” At the quiet voice, Kuroo jumped. His head whipped around to the left and he stared at Kenma for a moment. 

“Why would I be upset? We won!” Kuroo chuckled, but it was a weak attempt. His smile fell slowly and he let his head drop down, his dark hair shielding his eyes with a shadow. 

“You’re a bad liar.” Kenma reached into his gym bag and pulled his phone out, immediately opening an app. He played for a moment, standing there in silence with Kuroo. A sigh left Kenma first, and then, his eyes moved up to Kuroo’s face. “Go after him.” He stated bluntly. “It’s going to bother you if you don’t.” 

There was hesitation for a moment as Kuroo looked at his team, celebrating without him. He then looked toward the doors where Karasuno was heading – the doors where Tsukishima had already disappeared through. “Thanks, Kenma.” He gripped his friend’s shoulder for a moment before he moved quickly toward the door. 

Kuroo jogged outside, panting slightly as he squinted around the large parking lot. Just in front of him he could see the mob of Karasuno players at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for their bus. They looked broken, defeated, and again, Kuroo felt a pang of guilt. He sighed uncomfortably and moved forward, to a specific tall blonde who stood in the back, headphones over his ears. Reaching out, Kuroo wrapped his calloused hand around a small, pale wrist, stopping Tsukishima from taking another step forward. ‘Tsukki.”

Tsukishima did not take well to the unnecessary touch and ripped his arm away from Kuroo’s grip. He turned his head over toward the older male and stared at him, honey colored eyes narrowing, “What?” He pulled the headphones from his ears and let them hang around his neck. 

“I’m sorry.”

Tsukishima smiled that shit eating grin he was known for, “For what, Kuroo-san? You won. Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your team?” As he spoke, Tsukishima was aware that the Karasuno players were listening, but he didn’t care at this point. He was upset, more upset than he would like to admit and here, in front of him, the high and mighty captain of Nekoma was apologizing. “There’s no reason to apologize to me. I don’t care that you won.” Lie. Blatant fucking lie. What pissed Tsukishima off the most was that he didn’t know why he was lying. The thing about Kuroo was that Kuroo knew he was lying. Kuroo knew fucking everything about him, and it was infuriating. 

And then, Kuroo grew angry and stepped forward, his height matching Tsukishima’s, “Don’t lie.”

Tilting his head up to look down at Kuroo, Tsukishima laughed, “I’m not lying.”

There was tension between the two. It was thick, and it circled around the two of them. Kuroo let out a huff, and then it was his turn to laugh, “What a liar my little Tsukki is. After all this time you’re still pretending to not care about volleyball.” And like that, the tension was diffused. Kuroo stood there, hands in his pockets of his volleyball shorts, and Tsukishima gripping the bag tightly over his shoulder. 

“Are you done now? This talk is unnecessary.” 

Kuroo hummed and then nodded his head, “Sure,” he tilted his head to the side before taking a step forward toward Tsukishima, “One more thing, though.”

“What?” 

Tilting his head up slightly, Kuroo placed a short kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, “Good game. I taught you well and, I’m proud of you.” Kuroo grinned and stepped back from a flustered Tsukishima, “Bye Tsukki, when you want to talk about how you’re feeling you know how to reach me!” Kuroo wanted Tsukishima to talk, but he wasn’t going to force it. When Tsukishima was ready to, he would and Kuroo would be there. 

As Kuroo walked away, Tsukishima made it a point to ignore his team, gawking at him with an open mouths and questions. Yamaguchi was the first to speak coherently, “Tsukki, what was that?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi, I don’t know.” Tsukishima ignored everyone else and tugged the headphones on over his ears again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned up his music loud enough to drown all of them out, before he sent a text to a certain captain. ‘I hate you’

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed, ‘It is not nice to lie Tsukki~’ 

Tsukishima ignored his phone until he was seated at the front the bus, his body tucked up against the window, his head turned away from the rest of his team, who were still solemn with their recent loss. He stared at his phone screen before texting Kuroo again, ‘I am upset, you know. I blame it all on you. You got me to care about this stupid sport again.’ His finger hovered over the send button before finally, his pale thumb pressed against it. 

The bus started rolling down the street on the long drive back to Miyagi and Tsukishima closed his eyes, almost falling asleep until his phone buzzed against his thigh. Reluctantly, Tsukishima looked down at it and read the message from Kuroo, ‘We should talk about this in person. Come visit. My parents won’t be home two weekends from now~’ 

‘You’re disgusting.’

‘Tsukki! ((´д｀)) ‘  
‘I’m sleeping now. I’ll text you when I get home and let you know if I can come.’

‘Tsukki! (●´□`)♡ ‘

A small snort of laughter escaped the tall blonde and he raised his hand to his mouth to hide it from the rest of his team. Locking his phone, he rested his head against the window and closed his eyes, letting out a long, drawn out sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments/suggestions are welcomed. Also on [Tumblr](http://trrafalgarlaw.tumblr.com/post/130518373428/im-not-lying-trrafalgarlaw-haikyuu-archive)


End file.
